Grave Monster
Grave Monster is a Robotic wall-like monster that has a portrait with a Mushroom in it for a head, after mario encounters this beast, the arms grows, it reveals the bottom, and the mushroom eyes turn evil, and it begins attacking mario, it will attack mario by swinging its hand at him, and sometimes, hit its head on the ground, meaning this gives mario the chance to hit the head, after a few hits, it will begin its 2nd phase : it will jump higher off-screen, and will target mario, if it lands in lava, it will sink in it, destroying it, the portrait jumps out of the body, pieces blast off, and the arms break, he first appears in Super Mario : Adventures to the Center of the Earth, he has a cannon on a head, that shoots bob-ombs out Appearance it has a wall with a pillar in the center, there are 2 mushroom statues on the left and right side of the wall, 2 boots (robot foots) are hidden in the wall, there is a mushroom portrait for a head, which is alive, in the battle against him, it has 2 arms which are similar to a tiki arm, and its eyes are red, and evil, along with the mushroom statues that has evil eyes during the battle, the main body has 2 pink-like arms meaning it was created by a girl, it has a cannon on its head Language The language it speaks is possibly Graveanese, a backwards language with the voice of a Man/Woman, Graveanese is puns on "Grave", and "Japanese". Origins Few years ago, he was originally a Man, who works at a Resturant, 2 years later, he possibly died by accidently falling off a cliff, few years later, a Woman invented a Robotic-like Monster, who can be alive when its possesed, the woman left the robot for anything to possess it, 2 years later now, the ghost of the man who suicided possesed the robot, comming to life, it would guard the graveyard unless someone has a Graveyard Pass Race There were only one race which is the Grave Monster itself, Super Mario : The Darkness of Doom It appears as a boss, it attacks like it did from Super Mario : Adventures to the Center of the Earth, except it has new attacks, and the arms on the main body are recolored purple, and so as the Robot foots, meaning it was created by the Dark race, it looks the same way it did in SM:ATTCOTE, Except it carrys a staff on the left arm, and it carrys a magic book on the right arm, it is a high ranking of Darkness, it is found in the Boss level : The Chasm, if its defeated, it will malfunction and turn off, falling in the chasm, letting mario Pass, it somehow now talks with a speakerphone on its main body, the language he speaks is Graveanese, which is actually backwards with the voice of a Man, possibly to be male, Gallery (more pictures comming soon) Grave Monster.png|Grave Monster's in-game artwork Category:Monsters Category:Species